Double Trouble!!elbuorT elbuoD
by Princess Slytherin
Summary: Hey Every 1! The Second Chapter IS up... Sorry for the wait! MEMBA I PUT OUT FLAMES WITH A FIRE EXTINGUISHER! R/R please?
1. Chapter 1- MR TEDDY- as told by Fred

****

DOUBLE TROUBLE!!ELBUORT ELBUOD

A/N Hi everyone... this is my first fic that is directed on Fred and George and I am almost certain that it has been done before but oh well... Oh and if you read the last half of the title backwards it says Double Trouble..... (double.... get it!! Oh I am just kicking myself (jokin jokin!))

Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter and co do you really think I would be sitting here????

CHAPTER 1- MR TEDDY- As told by Fred.

"A 2-year-old Ron was sitting in his crib. He was practicing counting the number of paws on his teddy, Mr Teddy.... 'Mommy says you have 4 paws... 1, 2, 3, 4! I love you Mr Teddy!!' Ron exclaimed. He kept practicing his counting until mom (A/N remember this is told by Fred) came and told him it was time for his nap. As he was sleeping, George and I got an EVIL idea. We knew that Ronnikins must be scared of something... But what? As we were only 5 and didn't have our own wands or know any magic we begged Bill to show us how to transfigurate something.. 'or transgurate as we said it when we were 5' interrupted George.. Yes yes that's right... Well back to the story... We begged Bill to transfigurate something into an animal and he did!!! he turned his chair into a GREAT HAIRY SPIDER!!! once he had shown us enough times we thought up an evil plan.... BWAA HAAAAA HAAAAAAAA.... we stole Percy's wand (BLEARG!!! Perfect Percy) and snuck into Ron's room while he was sleeping. Firstly we dropped something to wake him up... PERFECT he woke up... then we just had to wait for him to start counting again! George counted down.. '5,4,3,2,1' and then pointed to Ron... Sure enough he was counting again!! This was just TOO PERFECT!!!! '1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8?? Maybe mommy should practice her counti- ARGGGGGGGGGGG MOMMY, DADDY MR TEDDY IS A WARE-SPIDER!!! ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!!!' Ron cried... Hehehe... Our Job was done.... Apart from the fact that we were grounded for 4 months.......

A/N- so do you like it? sorry it is so short!!! more are coming soon!

There will be another chapter but I wont put it up until I get more than 6 reviews.....

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Oh and here is the real Disclaimer- 4 words- JKR OWNS IT ALL!

See this box bellow... you type your review in it! Nudge, nudge, wink, wink!! =P


	2. Chapter 2- PEEVES' MISTAKE- As told by G...

CHAPTER 2- PEEVES' MISTAKE!

As Told By George

A/N Sorry for the long wait between chapters.. I have been OVERLOADED with H/W!! ARGGGGGG

Disclaimer- 3 words- JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING!!

"We were in 3rd year & we needed to get Filch back for-" "putting us on detention with snapey-boy"(A/N What has this world come to? I am thinking up nicknames for the Horible characters!) interupted Fred.. "Absolutely correct Fred, well Anywho... He was working underneath the astronomy tower.. That much we knew... We packed 5 dungbombs & headed for the Astronomy tower. Little did we know we would have some VERY close encounters. On our way to the tower, we were stopped by some prefect... I think her name was Sophie Clearwater... yes i know what your thinking, and yes she is Penelope Clearwater's older sister! Well back to the story, she asked us where we were heading and Fred, the Dumbass he is - OUCH!!! whatdidya do that for Fred??? Well Fred said "Oh we're just going to the Library!"... stupid prat!!! Us.. In a Library? HA! And we were going in the total wrong direction might I add... she just walked off with a confused look on her face... Then we got to the tower and I saw Peeves... I got another one of my EVIL ideas! "OOOOOOOOOOOOOH naughty naughty you'll get caughty!" Peeves sang. Then my EVIL idea sprang into action "Peeves, you see Filch down there? Well were going to drop these dungbombs on his head!" I exclaimed "So just stand back... Or should i say, float back and watch!" As Fred dropped the dungbombs we ducked and as Filch looked up all he could see was peeves!!! "PEEVES!!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS" he roared, and as soon as he came after peeves we shot back to the Gryffindor Commonroom before you could say You-Know-Who!

A/N Hope you like it!!! OH AND I DO OWN SOMETHING!!! the plot and Sophie Clearwater.... See the box bellow??? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! PWEEEEEZ?


End file.
